El Reino de Fuego
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Para Sakura, es difícil cambiar su vida de esta forma tan drástica, quizás para otras sería como un cuento de hadas, pero ella era diferente... (UA)
1. Prólogo:

**N/A: Este es un fic aún en proceso, pero tengo varios capis adelantados, y espero continuarla pronto en FFL para los que me leen allí… Por ser el prólogo, publicaré también el primer capi XD**

**Prólogo:**

Los hermanos Uchiha vivían en un enorme castillo, ellos eran príncipes del país del Fuego, el rey Fugaku Uchiha estaba enfermo, al parecer le quedaba algo más de un año de vida, la reina Mikoto estaba muy angustiada últimamente, no sólo por el mal de su esposo, sino porque debía concretarse el compromiso del príncipe heredero, el cual era el mayor, Itachi Uchiha; este príncipe tenía ya veintidos años, y parecía no tener ningún interés en el trono, pero no le quedaba de otra, aunque su reputación hablaba por sí misma, era todo un casanova a escondidas de su madre, los consejeros Shikaku e Inoichi, siempre intentaban persuadirlo, era tiempo que se pusiera serio, y más aún en la situación que se encontraba el reino.

Sasuke Uchiha era el siguiente príncipe, estaba más interesado en aprender artes marciales, el manejo de la espada, y cuando había alguna guerra, él iba a luchar junto a Naruto; Sasuke y él lo tenían permitido por no ser los herederos, además de que la reina los tenía muy consentidos. Kakashi Hatake era su consejero personal y asistente, pero más era como un confidente para ambos, y también los ayudaba con sus entrenamientos y lecciones.

Naruto Uchiha, el tercer príncipe, era el hijo adoptivo de los reyes Uchiha, fué dejado a su cuidado por sus verdaderos padres quienes eran los antiguos reyes y murieron en una guerra; él y Sasuke tenían diecisiete, y se convirtieron no sólo en hermanos, sino en mejores amigos, aunque discutieran todo el tiempo, y aún había mucha gente que no lo aceptaba como un Uchiha, a pesar de llevar el apellido legalmente.

El reino del país del Fuego, estaba en constante guerra con el país del Trueno, en el cual reinaba Madara Uchiha, un familiar resentido que quiso formar su propio reino por la rivalidad que tenía con Fugaku; tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones con el reino del país del Agua, ya que los Uchiha siempre tuvieron problemas con los antepasados del rey Hiashi Hyuuga y toda su descendencia, pero en cuanto a aliados, estaba el rey Gaara del país del Viento, y el rey Obito del país de la Tierra. Había un país que se mantenía neutral, era el país de Hierro, donde reinaba el rey Dan Kato, él no permitía ningún tipo de conflicto en sus tierras, y allí podían realizarse las negociaciones necesarias por el bienestar y la paz de todos los reinos.


	2. Capítulo 1:

Capítulo 1:

Sakura Haruno, una simple habitante del país del Fuego, caminaba por los alrededores de Konoha, siempre trepaba a la copa de un árbol para admirar el enorme y majestuoso castillo, y hoy no era la escepción, gustaba mirarlo y recordar las historias de su padre, de cuando había sido amigo del rey Minato desde que eran niños, y cómo jugando con él conoció todos aquellos pasajes secretos, los cuales ella había memorizado, y esperaba entrar algún día y verificar si era cierto, lástima que ella nunca conoció a los reyes.

—¡Sakura, ya debemos irnos! —le gritaba su hermana desde el pie de aquel árbol.

—¡Ya voy! —respondía la muchacha bajando con destreza sin hacerse ni un solo rasguño, y saltando frente a ella.

—¡Ay Sakura! —suspiraba la mayor— ¿Cuándo será el día en que te comportes como una señorita?

—Así estoy bien, me gusta ser libre y jugar todo lo que quiera Karín —decía sonriente.

—Ya tienes diesiséis Sakura, compórtate como tal, si no nadie querrá casarse contigo —era una de esas sugerencias que a la ojijade no le interesaba, se preocuparía cuando Karín tuviera un pretendiente, sólo se llevaban dos años y ella aún quería considerarse una niña.

Ambas se marcharon hacia su casa, Karín llevaba las compras para la comida, ellas vivían a las afueras de Konoha; sus padres habían muerto hace tres años, en la guerra contra el reino del Trueno.

La guerra había cesado por el momento, a causa de la enfermedad del rey del Fuego, el rey del Agua había hecho una tregua, después de todo, ambos reyes se habían ganado cierto respeto por parte del otro, el rey Dan del país del Hierro estaba enterado y había sido testigo, por lo que no podían violar este trato; la reina Mikoto estaba esperando que trajeran a la futura princesa, ya había un trato respecto a este asunto también, el acuerdo lo había hecho el anterior rey delante del rey Dan, y aunque ahora había un nuevo rey, esto debía cumplirse.

—¿Ya está listo el traslado de la futura princesa Shikaku? —preguntaba la reina a su consejero de mayor confianza.

—Por supuesto su majestad, en estos momentos están camino a su casa, estimo que volverán en un par de días —contestaba el consejero.

—Bien, esperemos que el príncipe Itachi no se oponga, no me agrada que ande seduciendo a cuanta chica se le cruza por el camino —ella no lucía feliz con el comportamiento inmaduro que últimamente mostraba su hijo mayor.

—Sí, su majestad —contestó haciendo una reverencia.

—Puedes retirarte Shikaku —ordenaba.

—Con permiso, su majestad —y así salió de aquella sala, dejando a la reina meditar.

El príncipe Sasuke y el príncipe Naruto estaban practicando kenjutsu, ambos con su respectiva armadura y por ahora con sables de bambú, Kakashi Hatake los supervisaba, él estaba con ellos casi en todo momento, y era muy hábil en muchas cosas, en ese momento los observaba y a la vez leía un pequeño libro que siempre llevaba consigo, aunque delante de la reina nunca se atrevió a sacarlo.

—Es un empate —decía mientras separaba a ambos príncipes con total calma —es hora de un descanso, un baño, y luego el té de la tarde en compañía de la reina.

—Hmp, el dobe perdió —dijo mirando a Kakashi—, tú te metiste pero él realmente perdió.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaba el rubio príncipe sacándose la máscara protectora y señalando frenéticamente al pelinegro— ¡Yo te iba a ganar teme!

Kakashi los detuvo agarrando la cabeza de cada uno para separarlos, ya estaba agotado de esas peleas infantiles, siempre con esa tonta rivalidad, parecían dos países en una guerra de nunca acabar, aunque tenía que aceptar que aquello fortalecía su relación; cogío a los dos del cuello, y los arrastró hasta el baño que ya estaba preparado. Ellos se relajaron en aquel baño, salieron y se vistieron, y luego fueron hacia la habitación del té, allí la reina los esperaba, les sonrió amablemente, y ellos después de saludarla con una reverencia, tomaron asiento en aquella mesa, les sirvieron y los dejaron a solas.

—Ya pronto oscurecerá —dijo la reina al dejar la taza sobre la mesa después de haber bebido un sorbo.

—Sí madre —contestó Sasuke por cortesía.

—Madre ¿Cuándo comeremos ramen por la tarde? El té está bueno pero... —el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

—Cállate dobe, no hables tonterías —le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—¡Te-me! —el rubio iba a lanzarse contra Sasuke, pero la reina rió y ellos se detuvieron sorprendidos— ¿Sucede algo madre?

—Definitivamente este es mi momento favorito del día —confesaba contenta, pero al instante se entristeció—, desearía que Itachi pasara por aquí de vez en cuando.

Sasuke y Naruto se enojaron, sabían que Itachi hacía lo que quería, pero el saber que todo eso entristecía a su madre los molestaba en sobremanera; pasaron el resto de la hora contando a la reina lo que habían hecho durante el día, querían animarla y Naruto se lanzaba a contar algún chiste, ya terminado el momento, se despidieron de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y se marcharon a la biblioteca.

El príncipe Itachi se encontraba en la habitación de una doncella, la besaba y acariciaba por doquier, sólo estaba escapando de Inoichi quien lo buscaba para darle unas lecciones sobre soberanía y la historia del reino; sus lecciones se habían intensificado desde hace unas semanas atrás.

—Creo que debería ir, su alteza —le sugirió la doncella.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —él no sonreía, esa seriedad le encantaba a cada mujer que se le acercaba.

—No es eso su alteza, pero... —él no la dejó terminar, la dejó y resentido se fué tirando la puerta con fuerza.

Decidió ir en busca de Inoichi, seguro estaría en la biblioteca, y después de su lección, saldría a distraerse con su primo Shisui quien estaba de visita, aunque él solía actuar con madurez a comparación de Itachi, ya que su seriedad solamente era externa. Entró y vió como Naruto esquivaba un libro que Sasuke le tiraba, luego el salón se llenó de las carcajadas del rubio.

—Por favor sus altezas —decía Kakashi intentando que aceptaran sus consejos/súplicas—, esa no es la forma de comportarse en una biblioteca.

—Ustedes sí que no saben cuándo dejar de pelear —decía Itachi mientras cogía un libro y se tiraba sobre un sillón a leer.

—Idiota —le insultó Sasuke para luego continuar con su lectura.

—Sí, eres un idiota, sólo haces que nuestra madre se entristezca —comentó el rubio fastidiado.

—Perdón por interrumpir su provechosa charla sus altezas, pero esa no es la forma de comunicarse entre ustedes —Kakashi cada vez estaba más desesperado, aunque por fuera aparentase paciencia.

—No te preocupes por eso, mis hermanos son los idiotas —por decir esto, a Itachi le cayeron dos libros en la cabeza, en venganza claro está.

Él se enojó, pero no hizo nada al respecto, ya que sabía perfectamente que estaba en falta con sus padres, y aún con sus hermanos; todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta Naruto quien solía ser el más escandaloso, y así luego que el consejero Inoichi encontró a Itachi, pasaron como un par de horas y se fueron a cenar, terminaron la cena y los príncipes se marcharon a sus habitaciones a descansar, aunque el pelinegro mayor pasó a ver a su madre unos minutos antes de ir a dormir.

Era una hermosa mañana sobre Konoha, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y una muchacha de cabellera rosa se despertaba de muy buen ánimo, lista para otro día de aventuras en el bosque; Sakura oyó voces que provenían de su pequeña sala, por lo que aún en camisón salió, y ni siquiera tuvo una pizca de vergüenza al ver que había personas que nunca había visto.

—¿Quiénes son ellos Karín? —preguntaba curiosa; los invitados que se encontraban de pie, la miraron e hicieron una reverencia para saludarla.

—Sakura, ellos... —pero aquel hombre la interrumpió.

—Hemos venido por usted señorita Haruno —decía el hombre—, la llevaremos hoy al castillo.

La ojijade los miró entre incrédula y sorprendida, o como si le estuviesen gastando una broma de muy mal gusto, luego miró a Karín para oír lo que tuviera que decir, pero no hubo nada, Karín no negó nada, sólo agachó la mirada.

—¿Y para qué se supone que me necesitan? —cuestionaba la chica.

—Señorita, hace muchos años atrás, cuando usted apenas había nacido, el rey Minato hizo un pacto con su padre delante del rey Dan, y el trato era que su hija mayor se casaría con el príncipe heredero, y por eso necesitamos llevarla con nosotros —explicaba el enviado del castillo.

—P-pero debe haber una equivocación —decía aburrida y aliviada—, ya que si es así, Karín es la mayor —se dió media vuelta para retirarse.

—Eso no es verdad —confesó la peliroja—, y-yo realmente no soy tu hermana, sólo vine aquí como tu acompañante y testigo de que llegado el momento, este pacto se cumpliera.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, tan sólo escuchar que Karín no era su hermana, que sólo debía cuidar de ella, la hacía pensar que su vida había sido un engaño, era ridículo que alguien como ella se convirtiera en princesa, no lo quería aceptar, no quería ir, perdería su libertad, se perdería a ella misma, y se casaría con alguien de quien todo el mundo no hacía mas que hablar mal.

—Tendrá al menos un año para que aprenda lo necesario, y en este momento, su doncella personal Konan, la arreglará apropiadamente —la hermosa mujer de cabello azul y ojos dorados, se acercó a ella e hizo una nueva reverencia.

—Estaré bajo su servicio a partir de ahora señorita —Sakura ya había volteado, y la miraba fijamente, luego volvió a mirar a Karín, quien la había decepcionado, se sentía totalmente triste, quizás sólo se tratara de alguna pesadilla.

Konan y dos sirvientas más, se pasaron horas arreglando a Sakura, desde un baño de flores, cremas, arreglándole las uñas, un poco de maquillaje, y colocándole varias prendas para acabar tan solo con un odioso vestido que pesaba demasiado, y el cual no la dejaba caminar libremente... le dieron de comer, y le enseñaron cierta parte del protocolo, al menos para que supiera cómo debía dirigirse delante de los reyes y los príncipes, además de los sirvientes y consejeros, le hicieron aprender los nombres de la familia real y le hicieron practicar la forma correcta de caminar y sentarse; al día siguiente sólo se dispusieron a arreglarla para después ponerse en marcha hacia el castillo; Karín se había marchado la noche anterior sin despedirse, aunque estuvo vigilando todo hasta que llegaron al castillo.

El príncipe Itachi estaba fuera del castillo junto a Inoichi y al príncipe Shisui, además de que los príncipes Sasuke y Naruto, de pura curiosidad, estaban presentes, querían ver qué clase de chica le había tocado al idiota de su hermano mayor; a lo lejos se veía el carruaje, y poco después se detuvo frente a ellos, el cochero bajó para abrir la puerta.

—Acérquese y ayúdela a bajar, su alteza —le susurraba Inoichi a Itachi, el cual suspiró e hizo lo que le aconsejaron.

Él se acercó y extendió su mano, una pequeña mano salió y se dejó guiar por él, todos vieron una cabellera rosa y unos hermosos ojos jade, era preciosa, estaban impresionados, aunque había algo que a Itachi no terminaba de agradarle aparte de saber que era seis años mayor que ella, y es que no parecía nada feliz. Fué llevada por el brazo de su futuro esposo al salón donde la reina los esperaba, el rey estaba débil esa mañana, por lo que no estaría presente; entraron y Sakura hizo una reverencia a su majestad, quien les ordenó que tomaran asiento, y luego empezó con el interrogatorio e inspección, por otra parte Itachi estaba aburrido después de una larga hora.

—Bien, en dos días será la ceremonia de coronación, para que te conviertas en una princesa oficialmente, y la boda será en un año, aunque esa fecha podría cambiar dependiendo las circunstancias, por hoy, el príncipe Itachi te mostrará el castillo y te presentará a sus hermanos —en ese momento Itachi prestó atención—; pueden retirarse.

—Sí, su majestad —dijeron ambos al unísono con una reverencia, para luego salir de allí.

Itachi se detuvo un momento y volteó a mirarla, haciendo que ella también se detuviera, la quedó mirando a los ojos un momento y vió que ella aún tenía esa mirada.

—Oye Sakura, ya puedes relajarte si gustas —le dijo serio y tranquilo, le tomó la mano—. Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

Y así ella fué junto a Itachi, comieron con tranquilidad, aunque ella no probó bocado, el apetito se le había quitado, y más cuando veía que las sirvientas y doncellas que la veían, luego se ponían a murmurar; el príncipe se percató de ello e intentó suavizar el ambiente.

—No les hagas caso, están así porque te envidian —todas las sirvientas se avergonzaron y se quedaron calladas al fin.

—¿Puedo ir a mi habitación, su alteza? —preguntó suplicante y con la voz un tanto entrecortada.

—No —le contestó con dureza haciéndola sentir peor por un momento—, ven conmigo.

—P-pero... —no acabó de decir nada, Itachi la tomó de la mano de nuevo, y se la llevó.

Ella estaba asustada, pensaba que quizás el príncipe la gritaría o algo así; parecía estar apurado, se detuvieron frente a una habitación de doble puertas, las abrió y entraron, esta vez era Shisui lanzándole un libro a Naruto, pero cuando se dieron cuenta no tanto de la presencia de Itachi si no de la chica, se levantaron rápidamente, apresurados a arreglarse un poco sus ropas y cabellos desacomodados, y saludándolos con una reverencia, y ella hizo igual.

—Cálmense chicos, sólo la traje para que se relajara un poco —explicaba Itachi.

—Princesa, soy Shisui Uchiha, primo de estos idiotas y príncipe heredero del país de la Tierra, si no le agrada Itachi, la puedo hacer mi princesa —Itachi lo miraba enarcando una ceja y maldiciéndolo por siempre hacerlo quedar peor de lo que era.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, sus altezas —iba a hacer otra reverencia como le había indicado Konan que debía hacer cada vez que viera a los príncipes, pero Itachi la jaló hacia un sillón y le señaló un lugar para que se sentara; después de ella los otros también tomaron asiento.

—Así que Sakura-chan, yo soy Naruto —se presentaba con una gran sonrisa, pero Sasuke lo miró como reprochándole algo.

—No puedes llamarla así dobe, ella no es cualquier persona, como mínimo princesa Sakura —le indicaba al rubio—. Por cierto, soy Sasuke Uchiha, princesa.

—¿Entonces teme, puedo llamarla princesa Sakura-chan? —los tres varones restantes sólo suspiraron, y para sorpresa de todos Sakura rió.

—Sólo Sakura está bien para mí —decía sin recordar que ahora su condición había cambiado, pero luego se dió cuenta de dónde se encontraba, y se puso seria nuevamente—, p-perdón, yo solo...

—Está bien —la cortó Itachi—, te llamaremos así cuando estemos solamente nosotros, pero sólo si tú también nos llamas por nuestros nombres.

—Sólo que no se te escape en presencia de los reyes o los consejeros —le recordaba Sasuke, y Naruto seguía sonriendo.

—¡Bienvenida al castillo, Sakura-chan! —decía el rubio lleno de energía.

—Enviaré a mi hermana Ten Ten de vez en cuando para que te haga compañía, te caerá bien —Shisui también le sonreía.

—Muchas gracias, Itachi-san, Shisui-san, Naruto, y Sasuke-kun —todos se sorprendieron, en especial Sasuke quien se sonrojó levemente, nunca lo habían llamado así.

Sakura sonrió...

**N/A: Espero y les haya gustado, mis días de actualización normalmente serán los sábados, pero podría adelantarme o retrasarme, según las circunstancias, eso suele pasar, aunque de todas formas mi anhelo es cumplirles.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO ^_^.**


	3. Capítulo 2:

***Hola a todos los que se han pasado por aquí a leer este fic, espero no haberlos decepcionado, y pues, a la única persona que se dignó a dejarme un review, muchísimas gracias, por ella continuaré con esta historia…***

**Capítulo 2:**

Sakura quedó cautivada por los príncipes, ella pensaba que eran engreídos y vanidosos, al menos el príncipe Itachi quien tenía fama de jugar con las mujeres, pero ese día se dió cuenta que no eran tanto así, eran personas normales que reían y peleaban, y además, se preocupaban no sólo por ellos; los cuatro príncipes y la futura princesa conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, y de hecho que Sakura se encontraba animada, pero no estaba segura de cuánto duraría el buen ánimo, ya que recién era su primer día en el castillo; estando allí en la biblioteca, recordó algo de las aventuras de su padre.

—¿Podría coger un libro? —preguntó ella.

—Claro Sakura-chan, coge el que más te guste —hablaba enérgicamente el rubio.

—Este lugar sólo nos pertenece a nosotros, aquí podemos ser y hacer lo que queramos, así que no te contengas —le explicaba Itachi.

—Eso es cierto —Sakura miraba al príncipe de la Tierra—, aunque sólo soy un invitado, este lugar es para relajarse de las presiones del reino.

—Aunque sea sólo una biblioteca, aquí nadie te callará —la ojijade ahora miraba a Sasuke y sonreía—, y si Kakashi o algún otro te dice algo, no les hagas caso.

—Gracias —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia los stands de libros, todos la seguían curiosos con la mirada.

Ella caminaba viendo el cartel de orden que tenía cada división, todos los stands estaban empotrados en los muros de aquel gran salón, pero se notaba dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba; se acercó a una sección donde habían libros de filosofía, los demás conocían aquella sección, y no se acercaban porque les parecía demasiado aburrido, así que continuaron con sus cosas.

—Creo que es este... —murmuraba ella mientras cogía un libro por el lomo, inclinándolo hacia afuera.

Este acto ocasionó que la siguiente división se corriera hacia la derecha dejando ver un pasadizo, aquel movimiento hizo un ruido que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales se levantaron y corrieron hacia ella asombrados de que supiera algo que ellos no.

—S-sakura-chan... ¿Cómo supiste que había un pasaje secreto? —Naruto en verdad quería saber, la idea de encontrar otros le atraía.

—S-suerte, eso creo —contestó ella, y es que pensándolo mejor, creyó conveniente no contarles esas historias aún—. Y... ¿Entramos? Si este es nuestro espacio, este pasaje que hallé, será nuestro secreto.

Todos sonrieron a su manera en respuesta, les gustaba la complicidad en este tipo de cosas, por lo que Itachi tomó la delantera y se quedó observando a todos, quedando luego sus ojos fijos en la princesita.

—Diría las damas primero, pero yo iré antes, no queremos que algo te sucediera en tu primer día, quizás haya algún tipo de trampa o algo así —él estaba un poco serio, y ella aunque sabía que no habían esas cosas, le hizo caso.

—Yo voy segundo —decía Naruto.

—Entonces yo seré el tercero —afirmó Shisui.

—Yo iré último —todos lo quedaron viendo confusos—, alguien debe cuidar sus espaldas también —dijo señalando a la ojijade.

Los cinco emprendieron su aventura, ciertamente estaba lleno de telas de arañas, todo era oscuro, debían admitir que algo de temor les había sobrecogido, pero a la vez estaban llenos de emoción; encendieron un par de antorchas, Itachi y Shisui llevaban una cada uno, se encaminaron, Sakura no parecía asustada por nada, Sasuke podía notarlo y le agradó saber que no era una de esas chicas delicadas que si se les arruina su ropa o se les rompe la uña, se ponen a llorar; pronto vieron una línea de luz, y se detuvieron al llegar hasta allí, observaron que había una palanca la cual Naruto quiso mover, y al hacerlo, se abrió una puerta, y todos vieron que habían llegado al lugar de entrenamiento de Sasuke y Naruto.

—Bueno, de todas maneras teníamos que venir dobe —decía Sasuke.

—Sí teme, es hora de entrenar —el rubio sonreía.

—Nosotros tres nos marcharemos —habló Itachi.

—Yo me quedo, hoy llega Nagato, y quisiera hablar con él, hace más de cinco años que no lo veo, fue mi antiguo instructor —aclaró Shisui.

Sakura les sonrió y con una leve reverencia, se marchó junto a Itachi, los cuales se fueron por el camino habitual hacia sus aposentos, él le mostraba el jardín y algunos salones que serían después muy frecuentados por ella, en todo esto se tomaron un tiempo, y las doncellas que los veían, seguían murmurando; ambos jóvenes disfrutaban la vista del pueblo desde lo alto de una de las torres, a donde Sakura le había insistido a subir, ya que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, ella se apoyaba sobre el pequeño muro que la separaba de una larga caída, y al pelinegro le parecía como que cuidaba de una pequeña niña que no le temía a nada.

—Oye, ten cuidado, podrías caer —le decía el azabache acercándose con cautela por detrás de ella.

—No me digas que te dan miedo las alturas —su voz sonaba traviesa y burlona, ella volteó a encararlo, pero al ver que él ya estaba muy cerca, se asustó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás.

Itachi la cogió rápidamente, y le obsequió una sonrisa seductora, la cual ocasionó que la ojijade se sonrojara, peor aún, sintiendo que su masculino brazo rodeaba su esbelta cintura, y no la soltaba.

—L-lo siento —dijo ella intentando soltarse.

—Es tu culpa por ponerte a jugar por los bordes, ya no eres una niña —él tenía razón, ella debía actuar con más prudencia.

—Iré a mi habitación —se la veía aún nerviosa, y a la vez triste, se sentía como una niña siendo regañada por su papá, no le gustaba tener que recordar que ya no estaba en su hogar, ahora todo era diferente.

—Mira, Sakura, ninguno de los dos está feliz con esto del matrimonio arreglado, así que sólo pretende que aceptas hasta que me convierta en rey, luego te dejaré ir —él ahora estaba muy serio y esperando que ella dijera algo.

—¿E-estás seguro? ¿se puede hacer algo así? —lo interrogaba; él no la soltaba aún.

—Claro que se podrá, ya que yo seré el rey —él volvió a sonreírle, y ella lo empujó.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y ver al príncipe heredero en el suelo medio sentado y observándola con una ceja enarcada, se apresuró a extenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él, al coger su mano, la jaló hacia el suelo, haciendo que ella caiga sentada frente a este; ella se asustó, no creyó que él fuera a hacer algo así, lo quedó viendo de más cerca, recordando a Karín cuando le decía que si seguía con esos comportamientos, nadie querría casarse con ella.

—Itachi... ¿Tú crees que algún chico podría enamorarse de alguien como yo? —ella lucía algo triste y decepcionada de sí misma.

—¿Quieres que alguien se enamore de ti? —esta pregunta la hizo reaccionar un poco, se avergonzó totalmente, y él puso sus dedos en la barbilla de ella y la jaló suavemente hacia su rostro dejándola a unos pocos centímetros.

—N-no quise d-decir eso —contestaba ella—, es sólo que... bueno, eso no importa, igual nunca me interesaron esas cosas.

Él la tenía aún cerca, le pareció interesante las expresiones y declaraciones de la ojijade, siempre las chicas se le lanzaban, pero ella era realmente diferente, eso le gustó, y pensó que el castillo ya no sería tan aburrido a partir de ahora; unos pasos se oían subiendo las escaleras de la torre, y luego una voz llamando al príncipe, cosa que hizo que ambos voltearan hacia la puerta y vieran cómo se abría lentamente, los dos se volvieron a mirar, y Sakura se quedó en shock cuando Itachi se acercó mucho más y la besó, pero antes le había susurrado que le siguiera el juego, por lo que ella se dejó a pesar de todo.

—L-lo lamento sus altezas, sigan —decía nervioso volteando para marcharse, cosa que hizo rápidamente.

Sakura se separó de él cuando se percató de la ausencia del intruso consejero, ella lo miró enojada y se levantó solita con la intención de retirarse; Itachi se levantó detrás de ella y la sostuvo del brazo, haciéndola girar hacia él.

—¿Por qué estás molesta? —esa pregunta hizo hervir de ira a la ojijade.

—U-usted r-robó mi primer b-beso —respondió al fin sonrojándose por recordarlo. Él se sorprendió, ella lo confundió, normalmente cualquier chica estaría a sus pies luego de algo así.

—¿Usted? No me llames así, y por lo otro... ¿Es realmente tan importante el primer beso? —ella infló los cachetes de cólera.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es, pregúntele a cada chica con la que se ha metido, su alteza! —ella sonaba irónica y sarcástica, en realidad una mezcla de varios sentimientos negativos se iban apoderando de ella, queriendo insultarle o tirarle una bofetada, pero después de todo, era el príncipe.

—Estás dándole más importancia de la que tiene, y puedo besarte si quiero, eres mi prometida —los rumores sobre el príncipe Itachi, no eran del todo errados—, lo hice sólo para que Shikaku no nos molestara —dijo como último.

La ojijade agachó la cabeza, hizo una tonta reverencia y se despidió, bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, le había sido difícil por el tonto vestido, luego recordando la dirección hacia su habitación, llegó y se metió allí, se tiró a su cama y se puso a llorar, había llegado a pensar que quizás le gustase ella a él un poquito, pero fue lo contrario, y tanto así lloró, que agotada de hacerlo, se quedó dormida con ese atuendo.

************ Al día siguiente...**

Itachi caminaba junto a Shisui, era temprano aún, se dirigían a desayunar, ya que Shisui regresaría esa mañana a su reino; por el camino, se cruzaron con la princesa y su doncella Konan, ellos la saludaron como correspondía, pero el muy observador primo de Itachi, se percató de que ella no quería ver a su prometido, le pareció cómico que él hiciera como que no pasó nada y ella lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Princesa ¿Ya desayunó?, nosotros estábamos por hacerlo, y sería un honor que nos acompañara —la invitaba Shisui, a la vez que fastidiaba a Itachi y se aseguraba que Sakura estaba enojada con su primo.

—N-no se preocupe, su alteza, yo ya tengo con quien —esto último lo dijo mirando a Itachi, claramente para molestarlo, pero él difícilmente mostraba lo que sentía.

—Shisui, vámonos —le ordenó Itachi.

—Entonces me retiro princesa, fue un placer conocerla —tomó su mano y la besó—, nos volveremos a encontrar pronto, ya es hora de regresar a casa, y como le prometí, enviaré a mi hermana de vez en cuando para que la acompañe.

Ella hizo una leve reverencia, y se retiró junto a Konan, quien no decía palabra alguna en presencia de otros a menos que se lo pidan; Sakura caminaba muy apresurada, tenía que ir a tomar aire al menos al jardín, quería despejar su mente, no había dormido bien en toda la noche por causa de aquel ridículo beso, y ahora se lo encontraba y él actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Su alteza, será mejor que nos apuremos, los príncipes deben estar esperándola —le hacía recordar Konan quien con la princesa tenía todo el permiso de hablar.

—Está bien, gracias —que bueno que había alguien que la sacara de sus trances y tontos pensamientos—, el príncipe Naruto fue muy amable en invitarme.

—Sí su alteza, aunque no fue muy propio que enviara la invitación tan entrada la noche, pero por ser el príncipe lo dejaremos pasar, además el príncipe Sasuke estará presente —la peliazul estaba un poco seria, pero quería ayudar a que Sakura no la pasara tan mal en el castillo.

************ Desayuno de Itachi y Shisui**

Ellos llegaron al comedor del ala Oeste del castillo, tomaron asiento y se acomodaron esperando que les trajesen los manjares, mientras hacían aquello, el silencio fue roto por Shisui, quien no dejaba de observar a su primo por lo callado que estaba esa mañana, y eso no era normal en Itachi.

—¿Sucedió algo primo? —preguntó sin rodeos—, me refiero entre tú y la princesita.

—No quiero hablar sobre ella —Shisui sonrió descaradamente y esto molestó a Itachi—, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Eres un idiota, deberías tratarla mejor, es obvio que algo le hiciste, recuerda que sólo tiene dieciséis —Shisui se servía una tostada con mermelada.

—Sólo la besé, no fue gran cosa, pero ella se enojó diciendo algo sobre el primer beso y cosas así —contestó con indiferencia y para callarlo.

—¿Fue su primer beso? Que idiota eres —Itachi lo miró confuso y esperando que lo llenara de su sabiduría, Shisui siempre le había dado buenos consejos—, ese primer beso es soñado por ellas, las chicas siempre desean que las bese la persona que aman, y tú sólo le arruinaste el sueño.

—Yo no sabía que era su primer beso, es algo de lo que no ando preguntando —Itachi continuó comiendo.

—Lo más responsable y caballeroso de tu parte sería que te disculpes, ya que por cómo te miró esta mañana, pude ver que no lo has hecho —se quedó en silencio para luego beberse su leche.

—No me perdonará, le dije que yo podía besarla cuando quisiera ya que es mi prometida —él se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro se sentía algo arrepentido.

Shisui suspiró, su primo no tenía remedio, así era con las chicas, todo un insensible, lo peor de todo era que a Sakura no podía decirle simplemente que se vaya y venga otra, la ojijade estaría allí por un buen tiempo, y muy cerca de él; Sakura le había caído muy bien a Shisui, pero Itachi la estaba fastidiando toda.

************ Desayuno de Sakura y los príncipes**

Ella llegó al comedor del ala Este, ella estaba ansiosa ya que este sería quizás su único momento alegre del día, después de ello tendría lecciones de protocolo sobre lo que debía hacer en su coronación; anunció su llegada y entró, allí sólo se encontraba Sasuke, él la esperaba y al verla se puso de pie para saludarla, luego Konan se marchó aunque regresaría un par de horas después; Sakura tomó asiento, y seguidamente lo hizo el pelinegro.

—Buenos días princesa —ella se sonrojó levemente.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun —ella se veía un poco nerviosa—, p-pensé que Naruto estaría aquí.

—¡Ah! Lo que sucedió es que el dobe quiso festejar la llegada de Nagato su consejero e instructor personal, comiendo ramen, y debo decir que comió demasiado —para Sasuke este tipo de situaciones como una indigestión en Naruto era de lo más normal—, me pidió que me disculpara en su nombre, y si no te molesta, déjame acompañarte.

—Por supuesto, será agradable —la ojijade estaba un poco pensativa.

Ellos comían, de vez en cuando hablaban de algo, y nuevamente reinaba el silencio, y no es que estuviesen aburridos, pero es que les era difícil entablar una conversación al estar los dos solos, aunque Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que la mente de Sakura estaba lejos de allí, además de que se notaba un tanto triste y eso a él no le agradaba; por una parte la veía como una molestia, así era como veía a las chicas, por ser tan delicadas, lloronas, y hablando de cosas tan faltas de inteligencia. Terminaron de comer, pero aún tenían un poco de tiempo, antes de que Konan regresara y se llevara a la princesa.

—¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? —preguntó sin temor alguno y mirándola a sus bellos orbes jade.

—Es que… —no sabía qué responderle, pero no quería mentirle—… estaba pensando en mi hermana… no hermana, en Karín, la chica que se hizo pasar por mi hermana mayor hasta que me trajeron aquí.

No es que ella estuviese enojada, pero sí triste, y el azabache lo notaba, realmente esto lo había tenido en su cabeza desde que se enteró de la verdad sobre ella y la pelirroja, así que no le estaba mintiendo, sólo no debía mencionar la parte de que su hermano mayor la besó, aunque no sería algo malo, ya que como dijo Itachi, ella es su prometida, pero tenía que admitir que ser besada sólo por eso no era nada agradable.

—¿Karín Uzumaki? —cuestionó confundido—, ¿Vive en el país de Hierro?

—No sé su apellido verdadero, pero realmente la quise como a una hermana, y pues, eso fue… —él la interrumpió ya que podía ver que se asomaban unas lágrimas.

—Bueno… en realidad, Naruto no es mi hermano de sangre, él es adoptado, pero pertenecía a una familia real, por ello sigue siendo un príncipe, aunque para mí, más que mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo —él se acercó un poco a ella para poder hablarle más bajito—, pero no se lo digas, será nuestro secreto.

Estas palabras hicieron sonreír a Sakura, la cual asintió dando a entender que guardaría aquel secreto, Sasuke parecía ser un poco orgulloso, no quería dejarle saber a Naruto que lo veía como su mejor amigo, pero le había demostrado a la ojijade que confiaba en ella, y eso quizás porque ella le confió algo importante sólo a él. El pelinegro la acompañó hasta la puerta y unos metros más allá, al final ella le había contado todo lo que había vivido con Karín, y lo que le habían contado sobre su padre y el antiguo rey, y que fue así que supo de los pasajes secretos, por lo que la próxima vez irían a encontrar otro. Konan llegó y se llevó a Sakura, sus lecciones empezaron, Naruto quiso verla aquel día luego de su reposo, pero ya no se pudo.

************ Viaje al País del Fuego**

Todos estaban viajando al reino de Fuego, la familia real estaría presente en el nombramiento y coronación de la nueva princesa, y también algunos de sus consejeros, como Hashirama y Tobirama, quienes eran hermanos y trabajaban en aquel reino ya muchos años; además de que Karín ya los había estado esperando cerca de la frontera y se unió a su viaje para estar presente y ver nuevamente a su hermanita Sakura.


	4. Capítulo 3:

***Pospondremos un poco la coronación de Sakura para convertirse en princesa, y pues, ahora, volveremos en la historia de hace quince años, donde aún reinaba el rey Minato y la reina Kushina en el país del Fuego…***

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

El país de Fuego atravesaba una estruendosa guerra con el País del Trueno, el rey Madara Uchiha estaba intentando invadir aquel país y dar muerte a sus gobernantes, pero sus aliados en aquel entonces el padre del rey Gaara, y el rey Obito los apoyaban con tropas y armas; Fugaku Uchiha, su mujer y sus dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke, vivían junto a la familia de Obito, él no había aceptado el reinado en lugar de Obito porque había nacido con un cuerpo débil, y no podría combatir si así lo quisiera, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano mayor Madara, sus métodos y fines no eran parte de sus ideales.

El rey Minato había hecho un pacto con Fugaku, que si algún día le sucediera algo, tomara su lugar como rey y cuidara de su hijo Naruto como suyo y cumpliera con el pacto que hizo con su amigo de la familia Haruno, cosa que Fugaku aceptó a pesar de que no creyera que aquello fuera a pasar, Minato era realmente muy fuerte, y todo su país lo respetaba, aún algunos de sus enemigos, lo pensaban mucho para atacar su reino; el rey Dan del país de Hierro, como siempre presenciaba aquellos pactos como testigo, para que luego se cumpliera sin nadie que se opusiera.

Kushina estaba en el castillo, estaba en la habitación del príncipe Naruto cuidando de él, y jugando con él, el pequeño rubio príncipe tenía dos añitos y corría por todos lados, a veces se sostenía de los largos y rojos cabellos de ella cuando perdía el equilibrio, y su primera y más repetitiva palabra era ramen, ya que a su madre también le gustaba y solía darle del suyo; la reina se la pasaba con él desde que empezó la guerra, ya que Minato luchaba por todos ellos, ella al menos quería ser responsable de cuidar la vida de su preciado hijo.

—Naruto, no sé por qué presiento que ya no te veré más —le decía ella acariciando la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.

—Mami… no llores —le pedía el niño al ver las lágrimas de su mamá, y ella le sonrió, para que este le devuelva una enorme sonrisa que animaba a quien la vea.

—Eres tan lindo Naruto, te quiero mucho, y siempre estaré contigo, nunca lo olvides hijo —de pronto se oyeron ruidos, así que ella tomó al pequeño, y corrió hacia una pared, movió un cuadro, y se abrió un pasaje, el cual no era tan grande—, corre, juguemos a las escondidas.

Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la reina, quien al ver a su hijo correr, cerró el pasaje a tiempo, ya que entraron aquellos enviados de Madara, los cuales debían cumplir con asesinar a la familia del rey Minato; ellos al ver a Kushina, ella les dio la lucha, había aprendido gracias a su esposo a defenderse, y a usar armas, en este caso tenía una espada, y logró vencerlos, pero uno de ellos le había dado en el brazo, y aunque no parecía una herida grave, lo era en extremo, el cuchillo con la que la habían herido, estaba envenenado, y ella lo supo al instante, salió de aquella habitación con mucho cuidado, buscó a Inoichi, y le confió el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto; ella murió en sus brazos y con una sonrisa, logró su cometido, pero le entristeció no haber podido despedirse del amor de su vida, el rey Minato.

El rey Minato luchaba contra el rey Madara, al cual logró herir de gravedad, y por lo que decidieron volver él y toda su gente, se rindieron por ahora, pero Minato también tenía muchas heridas, y había perdido demasiada sangre; el rey Obito lo llevó a su castillo, lo atendió de la mejor manera, hasta aquel lugar llegó Shikaku, el consejero personal del rey, el cual le informó muy tristemente que la reina había sido asesinada.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntaba a duras penas—, ¿y N-naruto?

—Él está bien, Inoichi está cuidándolo, la reina lo escondió a tiempo, y luchó, pero no logró sobrevivir, su majestad —le explicó su hombre de mayor confianza.

Eso fue todo para el rey, quizás tenía pequeñas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero muchos dicen que la tristeza lo mató, que quiso reunirse nuevamente con su amada, y probablemente tengan razón, se notaba que ellos fueron hechos el uno para el otro, así que vivir sin ella, era como no vivir; sus últimas palabras fueron recordando los pactos, y deseando que Fugaku ame a su país tanto como él lo hizo, sólo podía confiar en él para aquel cargo.

************ En la actualidad…**

La reina Mikoto estaba en la habitación del rey Fugaku, necesitaba ver si él podría estar presente cuando Sakura se convierta en princesa, él aún no la conocía, pero le preocupaba que no se mostrara, ya que el rey Dan llegaría en cualquier momento, y sea como sea, debían quedar bien.

—Despertaste, ya me iba a retirar —dijo la reina muy gentilmente.

—No, por favor, sólo reponía fuerzas, ya me siento mejor, así que pide que vengan para que me ayuden a vestirme, saldré en un momento, y recibiré a nuestros invitados, yo cumpliré lo que le prometí a Minato hasta el final de mis días —el rey se sentó al borde de su cama con ayuda de la reina, y luego ella salió para llamar a sus sirvientes y a Fugaku, aunque se veía una lágrima resbalando su mejilla.

Sakura se estaba vistiendo, le ponían un hermoso vestido dorado, eso pensaban las sirvientas y doncellas que la atendían, pero ella sólo pensaba que parecía la muñeca de una niña rica, todo ese asunto la exasperaba, ella no era así en lo más mínimo, por lo que no mostraba ni una pizca de alegría, y aún menos sabiendo que pronto sería la prometida oficial de ese patán de Itachi, el cual empezaba a caerle muy mal, lo único que la quería hacer terminar con aquel día pronto y hacerlo todo bien, era que al día siguiente Sasuke-kun le había prometido ayudarla a buscar otro de aquellos pasajes.

—Su alteza, debería estar contenta, ahora será oficialmente una princesa —le decía Konan—, por favor no olvide saludar a los reyes, he oído que el rey Fugaku estará presente.

—Sí Konan-san, no te preocupes, tengo buena memoria —le contestó con total indiferencia—, fingiré ser feliz en aquel momento.

Konan la miraba con compasión, y es que se estaba encariñando con la pelirosa, así que no le gustaba verla de esa manera, tan deprimida e infeliz; todo parecía estar listo, el peinado, la ropa, los zapatos, el maquillaje, y ahora faltaba presentarse, hasta una pequeña capa la habían hecho ponerse, lucía triste, pero sus queridos príncipes, y con ellos nos referimos a Naruto y Sasuke, le sacaron unas sonrisas que la animaron un poco, además de que ellos estarían presentes, y justo cuando parecía estar de buen humor y ya por entrar al salón de la ceremonia, apareció la oveja negra de la familia, el príncipe Itachi a quien no quería ver, pero de quien no podía escapar, él traía una rosa roja, estaba un poco avergonzado de tener que llegar a ello, pero tuvo que hacerlo, Shisui lo había amenazado antes de irse, y le preguntaría luego a ella, así que no le quedaba de otra.

—Esto es para ti —extendió su mano para entregársela, los demás observaban con suma atención al príncipe.

—No era necesario, gracias —le respondió ella sin tomar la rosa, ni mirarlo, se hizo a un lado y entró al salón seguida de su doncella y los príncipes.

—Yo la tomaré, su alteza —le susurró Konan al príncipe antes de entrar y arrebatándole la rosa, ella no quería que él estuviese enojado.

Sakura estaba impresionada con aquel bello y elegante salón, allí ya estaban los reyes esperando que llegasen los príncipes y la futura princesa, pudo ver también que Karín se encontraba al lado de una rubia princesa, de ojos azules, era muy hermosa y femenina, y miraba mucho a Sasuke, aunque Karín, esa tramposa mentirosa, por un momento se le ocurrió ir hasta ella y golpearla, pero eso no era posible en aquel momento; Konan le hizo señas para que fuese a saludar a los reyes, empezando por el rey Fugaku, a quien pudo ver al fin, y a quien tuvo que sonreír; después se pasó a saludar a los reyes del país de Hierro, el rey Dan, y la reina Tsunade, quien se veía muy joven y hermosa para la edad que había oído tenía, además le presentaron a la princesa Ino, y al príncipe heredero Kabuto, unos tales Jiraiya, Hashirama y Tobirama estaban con ellos, supongo sus consejeros, y como guardias personales de la princesa Ino, estaban Kiba y Shino; el rey Dan siempre tenía la costumbre de presentar a todos, ya que debía ser trasparente y de confianza ante los demás reinos.

La ceremonia culminó exitosamente, ellos disfrutaban de un exquisito banquete, y por supuesto, Sakura estaba sentada al lado del príncipe Itachi, Ino al lado del príncipe Sasuke, y Karín como invitada especial, al lado de Naruto, y aunque el rubio no lo supiera, ella era su prima, sobrina de la difunta reina Kushina.

—¿Seguirás enojada conmigo? —le preguntó lo suficientemente alto sólo para que ella lo oyera.

—Idiota —le contestó con cuidado de que sólo él la escuchara.

—Sabes princesa, tenía la intención de concederte una hora a solas con Karín, pero ya veo que no aceptarás nada de mí —le susurraba con un tono sexy.

—Eres un... solo juegas conmigo —ella le miraba con una ceja enarcada, luego suspiró y miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Karín—, está bien, pero no estás del todo perdonado.

Terminó el banquete, Sakura se había percatado de que la princesa Ino no había dejado de coquetear con el príncipe Sasuke, y a este parecía fastidiarle, pero ella no se rendía fácilmente; por otro lado, vio cómo el príncipe Itachi se acercó a la reina Tsunade y cruzó unas palabras con ella, la cual al parecer, accedió a su pedido, llamó a Karín y le dio cierta orden, segundos después desapareció del salón.

—Bien princesa, sígueme, nadie verá mal que salgas conmigo —le indicó acercándose por detrás y susurrándole, lo cual la puso con la piel de gallina.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, salió del salón despidiéndose con unas reverencias hacia los reyes y los príncipes, Naruto y Sasuke se vieron confundidos ante la desaparición de ambos, pero Sasuke al ver que no se encontraba Karín, a quien él conocía, de cierta forma entendió lo que sucedía; Itachi la guió hasta la biblioteca, donde la pelirroja ya la estaba esperando.

—Hasta aquí llego yo, en una hora volveré por ti —con estas palabras se marchó, dejando a una temblorosa pelirosa ante aquellas puertas.

Entonces se dio ánimos, un poco de valor no estaba mal, y abrió aquellas puertas que se interponían entre ella y la que una vez llamó hermana, vio a la chica, quien volteó con temor a devolverle la mirada, la ojijade cerró las puertas tras sí, y luego sintió como la pelirroja se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola con mucha fuerza, no la dejaba respirar, por lo que tuvo que empujarla para que se detuviera.

—Deberías comportarte y fijarte cómo actúas ante mí, ya no soy cualquier persona —le ordenó Sakura haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y a la vez entendiera su lugar.

—Lo siento mucho, su alteza —se disculpó la pelirroja haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Karín idiota —soltó caminando hacia el sillón y lanzándose a él—, ¿Cómo me crees capaz de decirte algo como eso?

—S-sa-ku-ra —decía enojada, sabía que su pequeña hermana le había hecho una broma, y es que siempre le tomaba el pelo cuando vivían juntas.

—Princesa, princesa —remarcaba orgullosa sólo para fastidiarla—. Te lo mereces por haberme mentido todo este tiempo.

Sakura le sacó la lengua como una niñita, y pareció que Karín se enojó, pero entonces sonrió, y luego empezó a llorar a mares, mostrándose contenta y a la vez arrepentida, sentía que la ojijade la había perdonado aunque realmente no lo merecía; la pelirosa la miraba sonriente, aunque las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse ver, ella quería mucho a Karín, y estar separada de ella era doloroso.

Se abrazaron, se reconciliaron, se contaron todo lo que no pudieron durante aquellos tres días en que estuvieron separadas, y cansadas de tanto drama, al menos Sakura se quedó dormida en brazos de su hermana, a la cual había jurado nunca dejar de llamar hermana; minutos más tarde entró sin avisar el príncipe Itachi, quien al ver a la ojijade dormida, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó, Karín no pudo decir nada más que gracias, y el rostro de la pelirosa reflejando felicidad y tranquilidad era suficiente para el príncipe, se sentía bien de haber actuado de aquella forma, aunque ahora iba a ser muy difícil vivir con Sakura, a ella no la podría tratar de cualquier manera, ella era diferente.

—Itachi, muchas gracias —le susurró ella al despertar por unos segundos.

—No hay de qué, y prometo ya no besarte, ahora duérmete de nuevo —ella hizo caso y se volvió a dormir.

Entró hasta la habitación de la princesa y la recostó en su cama, y como Konan había dejado la rosa en un pequeño florero cerca de la cama de la ojijade, él la cogió y la dejó a un lado en su cama, para que cuando despertara, fuera lo primero que viera, siempre y cuando no se moviera, dejó también una notita: "Estamos a mano princesa".

El príncipe se retiró a sus aposentos, había sido un largo y cansado día, todos estaban ya descansando, los reyes Dan y Tsunade, y el príncipe Kabuto, habían regresado esa misma noche junto a sus consejeros, y la princesa Ino se había quedado junto a Karín y sus dos guardias, los cuales se marcharían al amanecer.

Amaneció pronto, la princesa Ino se había levantado temprano, ya que iba a desayunar con el príncipe Sasuke, quien se vio forzado por culpa de Naruto y su bocota; el príncipe Sasuke, por otro lado, ya estaba listo y se dirigía hacia el aposento que ocupaba la princesa invitada, al cual llegó y luego de unos minutos se dirigieron hacia un pequeño salón.

—Le agradezco la invitación, príncipe Sasuke —dijo la rubia intentando sonar coqueta.

—No es problema —contestó el pelinegro de manera indiferente y sin mirarla.

La princesa se dio cuenta de la falta de interés del príncipe por ella, pero se hizo la desentendida y continuó con los coqueteos, para él, ella era demasiado melosa, y a pesar de ello era difícil negarse, por ello, Naruto la pagaría muy caro.

En otra parte del castillo, la princesa Sakura se estaba arreglando luego de un relajante baño, se encontraba de buen humor, desayunaría primero y luego se encontraría con Sasuke, tenían algo pendiente; aquella rosa al levantarse, la había hecho sonreír, y había recordado la promesa del príncipe heredero, la cual fue no volver a besarla, eso la había hecho sonrojar; iba a desayunar con Karín, Naruto y los guardias de la princesa Ino esa mañana, pero al salir, se encontró con el príncipe Itachi, quien se detuvo al verla para saludarla, y preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigía.

—B-bueno, el príncipe Naruto me invitó a desayunar, Karín estará presente, así que yo... —él no la dejó terminar.

—Iré, yo desayunaré con ustedes —no parecía tan interesado, pero Sakura asintió, y se marchó con él.


End file.
